


Never Have I Ever

by Croatoanvirus2014



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Never Have I Ever, Polyamory, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croatoanvirus2014/pseuds/Croatoanvirus2014
Summary: The space crew decides to play Never Have I Ever. Secrets are revealed, laughs are had, and everybody is happy.





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

> idk i wanted bellamy/murphy but also i feel like emori would be pretty chill with them two being a thing? also echo is probs a lesbian let's be real here. also, the boi monty kissed is either jasper or miller (or both or neither idk) it's really up to your interpretation and i purposely left it vague to fulfill whichever ship need you have for him. i just wanted them to be happy and i felt like writing fic because i feel like these seven are eventually going to have really interesting dynamics that we'll never see develop on screen which sucks

            “Okay, you all seem even more dead inside than I do, we’re fixing this,” Raven gestured to the other six. They had been up in space for the span of two weeks, and now that they had figured out basic survival mechanisms, they were all, well, bored to death.

            “And how exactly do you suggest we fix it? Gather around a campire and sing songs?” Murphy accused.

            Raven sighed, “I was thinking we could play a game or something, for your information.”

            “Whatever, I guess,” Murphy shrugged. In actuality, he was totally up for doing something entertaining. He was annoyed that they were all stuck up in space together for the next few years with next to nothing to do besides survive. He would never admit it out loud, but he was actually grateful that Raven was trying to liven them all up a bit.

            “Alright, it’s settled then. Any suggestions on games you guys want to play?”

            Harper raised her hand slightly, “We could play never have I ever, that’s always fun.”

            The rest of them mumbled quietly and nodded their heads in agreement. They sat down next to each other in a circle, sitting criss-cross on the floor. Harper leaned her head on Monty’s shoulder and put both of her hands in front of her, ready to start whenever.

            “Alright, guess I’ll go first,” Bellamy said when it became apparent nobody else wanted to.

            “Whatever the hell you want,” Murphy replied, making Bellamy roll his eyes, a fond grin upon his face.

            Bellamy coughed purposely. “Anyways, never have I ever smoked weed.”

            “Oh come on, bullshit!” Harper yelled, putting a finger down. Monty, Raven, and Murphy all followed suit.

            “Swear on my sister’s life,” Bellamy stuck his tongue out at the four of them.

            “Okay then, well never have I ever had a sibling,” Murphy fired back at him. To nobody’s surprise, Bellamy put down a finger, as did Echo and Emori.

            “Good one,” Emori commented, “Never have I ever kissed a girl,” She grinned. Surprisingly enough, everybody else had put down a finger at that one. Emori shrugged with an amused look on her face, and Echo was up next.

            She looked up at the ceiling for a few seconds, contemplating what she should say for a few moments. She smiled mischievously, and came up with a statement that would likely get at least a few people to put down a finger. “Never have I ever kissed a guy.” At once, everybody else yet again put down a finger. The only one that seemed confused by this was Monty.

            “Wait, I mean… I know why I’m out here… obviously, but Bellamy, Murphy, explain?”

            “Not part of the game,” Murphy chuckled, stealing a quick glance over at Bellamy, who was covering a smirk with one of his hands.

            “Okay, whatever. I uh…” Monty was thoroughly stumped. He was generally terrible at this game, on account of the fact that he had done a lot of experimental things in his teenage years, and that he had dated both guys and girls before. Which really didn’t leave much else. “Okay uh… fuck this is hard… I uh… Never have I ever been a grounder.” He could hear Echo and Emori both groan, and said a quick apology to both of them.

            “Wow Monty, lame,” Raven rolled her eyes, “Alright, my turn,” She rubbed her hands together ominously, the gears in her brain turning rapidly as she tried to think something up, “Oh wait! I gotta good one… Never have I ever been caught for being a delinquent,” She winked as multiple people put down a finger.

            “This game sucks,” Murphy frowned.

            Multiple rounds were played, each person putting down another finger every round or two. Of course, after a while the statements started getting extremely specific and it was obviously who was the target of each one of them. Still, they were all laughing and having a much better time than they had had for the past few weeks, so nobody seemed to mind being poked fun at. Besides, they were all going to be up in space together for the next few years anyways, so it was inevitable that embarrassing and personal stories were going to slip out at one point or another. Despite that, Monty still wished that Harper hadn’t brought up the time that they got walked in on while in the middle of having sex. Harper let out a loud laugh when she brought up how Monty reacted by shoving her off the bed, and Monty’s cheeks turned a bright red as he tried to bury his face in Harper’s shoulder.

            “Okay, yeah, whatever, it happened,” Monty threw his hands up in defeat, “But hey, never have I ever had sex with Bellamy!”

            “That was a secret, Monty!” Raven shouted, trying to seem irritated but failing to.

            Murphy had silently put a finger down. He almost got away with it and then Emori started laughing under her breath. Murphy glared at her, realizing the rest of the circle was now looking back and forth between him and Bellamy, obviously confused and dying for an explanation.

            “I, uh,” Murphy scratched the back of his head, “You wanna take this one, Blake?”

            Bellamy looked at the floor, cheeks flushed. He ran his fingers through his hair and coughed. “Well you see, what happened was uh, we had sex, and that’s all any of you need to know…” He trailed off, leaving the rest of them quiet.

            Raven chimed in, breaking the awkward tension that had settled. “I mean hell, can’t blame you Murphy. Also, quick question: did he accidentally slip up and call you Clarke once or twice in bed?” She started to laugh as Bellamy was sputtering out some sort of defense for himself.

            “That never happened!” Bellamy yelled, voice much higher pitched than usual.

            “Yeah, sure,” Raven replied, voice dripping in sarcasm. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and looked around at the rest of the group before realizing that it was her turn. Instead of saying something, she just stood up and started walking towards her room in the spaceship. “As fun as this has been, and it has been quite the fun time,” She paused for a second, “I’m tired and need my sleep if we want to keep this spaceship functioning properly for the next few years. Night,” She waved at them, hearing a chorus of ‘goodnights’ as she walked to her bedroom, feeling happy.

            “I think I’m gonna go sleep, too,” Echo told them, leaving the close-knit circle.

            “And then there were five,” Murphy commented. Him and Bellamy had managed to scoot closer over the course of the game, and now he was squished between him and Emori. It was nice, being so close to both of the people that he loved.

            “Not anymore,” Harper responded as she grabbed Monty’s hand in her own, “We’re going back to our room. Promise we won’t be too loud,” She dramatically winked at them, making them groan.

            “Too much information,” Bellamy made a gagging noise at her. Once her and Monty were out of eyesight, he wrapped his arm around Murphy’s waist. As it turned out, Emori was totally fine with him and Murphy still having feelings for each other. Murphy had asked her at least a thousand times if she was sure that she was okay with it.

            “We’re going to be in space for at least five years. I’d rather you be honest with both me and yourself, and be happy, rather than try to hide how you feel about him and be sad and annoyed about it. Besides, us ‘grounders’ as you call as are used to these sort of relationships. They’re not the most common thing ever, but they do exist, you know? I’m cool with it. I know you love me, and I also know you love him. Anybody with eyes can see it,” had been her response. Honestly, Murphy didn’t know how he had gotten so lucky that his girlfriend had been understanding and accepting of him.

            So, that was how Murphy and Bellamy had ended up back together. Murphy had confessed to Bellamy that he still had feelings for him a mere week ago, but it felt like a lifetime ago with how fast the first few days had passed by. Bellamy had planted his lips against Murphy’s, not even stopping to think about anything else at that moment. Murphy had responded by wrapping his arms around Bellamy’s waist and pulling him in closer, breathing in his scent. It felt like fate.

            “Does Emori know?” Bellamy had asked, looking concerned.

            “Yeah, she’s cool with it,” Murphy had grinned.

            Emori nudged Murphy, getting his attention. “Hey, come to bed with me.” Murphy nodded and followed her after pressing a short kiss to Bellamy’s lips. She was having troubles sleeping up in space, and Murphy was always there to run his fingers through her hair in a soothing way, lying next to her until she fell asleep, a look of peace on her face. They lied down facing each other, Murphy staring into her eyes. He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, and let out a small sigh of contentness.

            “You’re amazing, you know that?”

            “Mmm, you’re pretty great yourself,” She gave him a fond smile and placed a kiss on his cheek. Murphy held her against his chest, placing a kiss to her forehead and starting the nightly routine of running his fingers through her long, beautiful hair. Emori could hear Murphy’s heart beating, the constant rhythm helping lull her to sleep. It was calming, she thought, being held and loved by somebody. She drifted off to sleep within a few minutes, feeling more loved than ever. Murphy looked at his sleeping girlfriend and his heart had never felt fuller.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this!!! if you liked it, leave a like, and comments are very heavily appreciated i thrive on them


End file.
